Mobile terminal devices such as smart phones and tablets have been used by many people for its convenience, but current notification display methods on such devices give rise to potential privacy issues. For example, an incoming message, when received by a cellphone, is usually displayed as a notification on a cellphone screen to the user and the notification usually indicates the sender's name and a first few phrases of the message. In a public environment, anyone who has a peek at the screen, whether purposely or accidentally, may notice the displayed information about the sender/message. For people who communicate exclusive or privileged information or who do not wish to share personal communications with other people, the current notification display methods cannot protect their privacy and may even invite safety issues such as identify theft.